Perry Mason-Lineage
by JamesLefay1
Summary: Perry Mason's grandson, Eric Mason, must use all he's learned in law school, and all he's learned from his father and grandfather to defend a frightened young woman who called him in a panic. The stakes are high, for if he fails, the girl will be charged with murder and shipped out to death row. Eric must use all he's learned to protect his client and expose the killer.
1. Mysterious Phone Call

Eric Mason, grandson of acclaimed lawyer Perry Mason, has practiced law for five years. He graduated top of his law school and made a smooth transition from the classroom to the courtroom. He had his grandfather's poise in the courtroom and his calm tone calmed the jury.

He looked over the stack of law books at his desk. He ran his fingers over them and smiled. "I hope I'm as good as you dad…" He looked to the picture of his father and his grandfather; his father to the right, and his grandfather to the left. Eric, unlike his father, Cecil, had Perry's dark hair and blue eyes. He had his father's build however. Perry Mason was a tall, powerful man, whose overall presence was strong, sometimes almost dominant.

Cecil Mason, his father, took after his mother. Cecil was shorter, but being a practicioner of different martial arts kept his body in top shape. He had Perry's poise but an overall intenseness in the courtroom. His sheer bulk made him intimidating. Eric had a similar physique, but coupled with his slight height advantage, he reminded the older generation of his grandfather. He ran the record through his head. _Alright Eric…you're not competing with your father or grandfather, but it's nice to know how you're doing. You're on a good winning streak, but you have a loss coming. Come on. Keep it in perspective. Don't get cocky._ A knock came at his office door. "Come in."

An old associate walked in. He looked up and smiled. It was Spencer Drake, grandson of ace detective Paul Drake. They were great friends, and decided to pass their trades down. A lineage of justice. Eric looked Spencer over. He was indeed the spitting image of his father. He was tall and handsome. A chiseled jawline and mysterious blue eyes topped with a head of neatly combed blonde hair. He wore a grey suit and black shoes. Eric looked closer and saw the outline of a holster in his jacket. He carried a gun, but what caliber he couldn't begin to guess. He rose to meet him. "Spence, how are you?"

Spencer shook his head. "I'm alright. I'm a little disappointed that's all."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why?"

Spencer shook his head. "My client dropped me. He said he didn't want to know about his wife's affairs…this is the third client in two weeks! Aside from you, I don't have any steady clients! Bah…my father and grandfather would roll over in their graves if they saw me struggling like this…"

Eric shook his head. "Oh come on, it's only been a few months. Things will pick up…" His cell phone went off and he picked it up. "Eric Mason, Attorney at law."

A shaky voice, a young woman, replied. "Mr. Mason…I'm…I need your help…"

Eric looked to Spencer and motioned for him to sit. He nodded and sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Mason…I…" there was a pause. "They may be able to hear me…I have to see you tonight…"

Eric nodded. "Okay. What's your name?"

"Mara…"

Eric smiled. "Alright Mara, I'll be here till 11PM."

Mara sighed. "Oh thank you Mr. Mason, I'll be there." She hung up the phone.

Eric took note of the number and took a screenshot of it. He texted it to Spencer. "Do me a favor?"

Spencer looked at his phone and nodded. "Trace the number and see if I can find an address to stake out? I'm on it."

Eric gave a small grin. "Call me if anything comes up." With a nod, Spencer sent the number to his email. He'd check it in his office. It was the first time he'd ever seen Eric so…perplexed. Something told him this would be an interesting case…


	2. Clients Romeo and Juliet?

Eric waited in his office for Spencer to call back. He hit the intercom button on his desk. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in." His secretary, Valerie Marble walked in. He flashed a smile. Valerie was not only his secretary, but his good friend. She was stunning, by all accounts, and had often been underestimated by people for her sheer intelligence. Many people thought she was another pretty bimbo with looks as her only asset. She was very pretty, but she had a fierce intellect and she would often help him with cases that he couldn't put his finger on. She wouldn't take credit for it though. She was glad to help. Eric looked at his watch. "Right on time, as always."

She nodded. "I try," she said, reaching into her attaché case for some documents. "Okay Eric, here are the reports you asked for, in alphabetical order." Eric nodded and took them from her.

He set them down on his desk. "Valerie…I received a strange phone call earlier…Spencer is working on a lead and an address…but it has me worried…"

Valerie brushed some of her ash blonde hair away from her face. "You? Worried? No that is something." He nodded and looked to his cell phone, which rested on the desk. He shook his head. Valerie noticed the concern in his eyes. "Eric…what's bothering you?"

He looked at her. "I got a call from a frightened young woman earlier…something about needing my help and about people being able to hear her…" he shook his head. "This sounds like trouble…"

His phone went off. He looked at it. Spencer. He picked it up and hit the speaker button. "What've you got for me?"

"Her name is Mara Olianos, she's the daughter of Anton Olianos."

Eric leaned back and sighed. He knew the name well. "Oh my…daughter of one of the biggest business men in LA…lovely…"

Spencer cleared his throat. "And there's more. Eric…she's romantically involved with Joey Constanzo, son of local mobster Mario Constanzo."

Eric suppressed a grin. "Wow…business tycoon and mobster…this is going to be interesting…"

Spencer sighed. "Eric…I don't think you should take this case. If the Mob is involved it's got to be ugly. I'm telling you as your investigator, not your friend, that you should drop this girl."

Eric shook his head. "Everyone is entitled to a defense. Besides, we don't even know if she's been charged with anything or if she's even done anything for that matter. I have to get the facts before I can take her on as a client."

Spencer sighed again. "Either way you decide I'm with you. Just…be careful."

Eric looked to Valerie, who also seemed uneasy about the prospect. "I'll be careful Spence, thanks again."

"Text or call me if you need anything else."

"Actually Spencer, I'd like you here tonight if and when she comes. I may need the backup."

"Incase it's a trap?" Valerie asked. As usual, she was spot on. Eric gave her an approving look and nodded.

Spencer chuckled. "I didn't know Valerie was with you. Hello gorgeous."

Valerie rolled her eyes with a smile. "Hello Spencer."

Spencer cleared his throat. "I'll keep digging for more and bring you what I find. I'll see you at 11."

"See you at 11, Spencer," Eric said.

The call ended and Valerie looked Eric over with concerned eyes. "You're not going to meet this girl?"

"Yes I am," Eric said, "If she needs legal help I'm here to provide it. Spencer will be here to give me back up."

Valerie shook her head. "If she's involved with the Mob it's not worth it."

Eric nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Valerie nodded. "I was hoping democracy would prevail but you are the boss. Should I stay too?"

Eric shook his head. "No, I want you to get some rest. If I'm right about tonight's meeting, we'll have a long day ahead of us. There's no need to endanger all of us if it is a trap."

She nodded. "Alright, Eric," she said, raising her hands in defeat, "Alright. But are you sure you don't want me to stay? You may need a witness. Someone unarmed…"

Eric saw the concern in her eyes and nodded. "I may need an additional witness. Could you stay?"

She smiled but rummaged through her smart phone. "Let me check my phone. I've got so many things to do…" She raised one of her finely formed eyebrows as she swiped through her phone. "Oh! Look at that, I am free!" Eric couldn't help but smile. "I'll be back at 11. Don't start without me."

"Don't worry," Eric started, "I won't."

Valerie grinned and ran her fingers through her short brown hair. "Good. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Eric tapped his chin in thought. He nodded. "Yes. If possible I need a list of places that the Olianos' own. If they're being blackmailed I'd like to know what businesses may be hit." She nodded.

"You got it," she said, heading out.

"Be careful," Eric called after her. She was gone. Eric shook his head. _Wow Eric…she's always one step ahead of you…how did you get so lucky? Eh…it's no matter. I need to figure out as much as I can…I have to get back to Spencer…I need to know what other things the Constanzo's have been up too…_ He dialed Spencer's number.

"Hello, you've reached the Drake Detective Agency, all of our agents are out on assignment at the moment, please leave your name and number and Spencer Drake will be in contact with you."

Eric hung up. He suppressed a snicker. _Come on Spencer…agents? You've only got one…_ A knock came to his door. He looked up. "Come in."

A tall man with short black hair and a burgundy suit walked in. Eric took note of him. He had his hair slicked back with gel and dark sunglasses over his face. "You Mason?" he asked.

Eric nodded and rose to meet him, extending his hand. "I'm Eric Mason, what can I do for you?" The man refused the hand shake and Eric nodded. "I see, not one for pleasantries."

"Mr. Constanzo has a message for you," he said, pulling out an envelope. He handed it to him. Eric nodded.

"I'll read it," he said.

"I'll wait while you do."

Eric smiled, "Alright." He opened the envelope, revealing a letter.

 _Mr. Mason…This is awkward for me, but I'm trust you're professional enough to handle this job. My son got involved with an unsavory woman and I fear that she's going to trap him into something he won't be able to get out of. I'd like to procure your services to make sure he's taken care of if anything happens. Attached find a check for $10,000 as a retainer. I'd also like the pleasure of your company at my restaurant, Cavitelles, tomorrow evening at 9 PM to discuss this matter further._

 _I look forward to your visit._

 _Mario Constanzo._

Eric looked to the messenger and smiled. "It's quite a generous retainer," he said, "It appears I have no choice but to meet him at his home tomorrow."

The messenger nodded. "I'll let him know." Eric nodded and the messenger started to walk out. "Mason. Don't be late. The boss hate's tardiness."

Eric looked to the letter. "Nine sharp."

The messenger nodded and walked out. He leaned back and looked at the check. _Wow…I never figured on this…A mobster and a tycoon's daughter both wanting my help…I have to get the full story..._ He tried Spencer's number again, for the stakes got higher. 


End file.
